


Muse

by jeannjean



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannjean/pseuds/jeannjean
Summary: In the middle of the night, Jung Wheein finds her inspiration in the gorgeous musical actress, Ahn Hyejin
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 24





	Muse

“Fuck!”

Jung Wheein swears furiously as she harshly throws a paintbrush on the floor. Her eyes shift to the canvas that was ruined by color she randomly splashed out of anger. Even the artist herself can’t tell anymore what the original work it is.

It annoys her so much to not knowing what to draw, not knowing what she should make up for her next masterpiece. She doesn’t know why her inspiration just dries out like vapor vanishing into the air and it makes her so frustrated that she doesn’t even want to pick up her little paintbrush.

Drawing and painting have always been Wheein’s passion since very young age. When she grew up, she was determined that she wanted to pursue her career path as an artist. Sure, she achieved her dream with a huge success. Now she is known as Jung Wheein, one of the most famous artists in her generation.

She was happy with her life until lately when she wakes up and finds her head just as white as a blank canvas. As much as she loves to paint, she realizes that sometimes, as a career, it brings so much stress more that she can take, and it makes her miserable.

The artist lets herself be pulled down by the gravity to the huge sofa in the studio on the third floor of her apartment. Wheein just sighs and stares at the light on the ceiling thinking to herself who would be living a life at 2AM like her -- trying to force their mind to do some work.

Apparently, her mind has its own way. It doesn’t obey her brain at all.

Wheein straights herself up, walking to the closet in her bedroom to find any first scarf she can grab. She needs some air.

A cold air would be really appreciated.

As she wishes, a wave of cool breezes is the first thing that touches her exposed skin as Wheein exits the front door. Her blue hair lifts by the passing wind when her tiny frame in the oversized coat starts moving to the direction that only her intuition knows.

Wheein loves taking a walk at late hours. She loves how she can find some peace that morning time cannot offer, no noises, no cars, no people, just the starry sky and its silence healing her frustration.

The artist tucks both hands in her coat as the wind caressing her skin once again. It’s getting late and it gets a little colder. Her warm breath turns into visible white vapor as it touches the freezing air. After a long walk, now it’s time to go home.

On her way back to her apartment, Wheein is enjoying the sight of empty street, a few cars parked at the side and along the lane standing orange streetlamps. She’s glad that a walk can clear her messy mind and help her loosen up for a moment.

Abruptly, her legs stop at the corner of the street just a few blocks away from her place. Her eyes are hit by strong billboard light on the opposite side. So drastic that she has to cover her face with a hand and stays like that for a while until her eyes can adjust to its brightness and figure out what was on the commercial.

It is a woman. The most gorgeous woman Wheein has ever seen in her life, to be precise. She has such fine sun-kissed skin, her short hair is as dark as the night sky above, the makeup was put on so neat that it makes her goddess-like feature glow even more.

Her eyes must have some kinds of mysterious magic, Wheein is quite sure, and they are doing their work pulling her closer to appreciate the beauty before her own eyes.

And the woman’s smile displayed on the billboard makes Wheein’s heart skip a beat or two.

_Proudly presented, The greatest musical actress of the century, Ahn Hyejin…_

So, it is an advertisement for an upcoming musical drama that the scriptwriter proudly claims that it would be unforgettable even ten years passed.

Wheein is not going to argue. In fact, she quite agrees to his statement.

Who would ever forget the beautiful actress smiling at her from the billboard? Wheein wouldn’t for her lifetime.

Normally, the artist is not a fan of stage plays but something in her head keeps telling her to check this one out. Maybe she would find something interesting that make her want to pick up her brushes again.

With that thought, the artist pulls out her phone and dials her manager’s number, regardless of the time being 3 in the morning.

“I want a ticket for a play. Can you find it for me?”

At first, she told her manager to find her a ticket -- just a ticket of any seats available, but who could have thought she could get her a free pass to meet the actors backstage along with the ticket she wanted.

The reason is that the scriptwriter is a very big fan of her art. So, when he heard the artist wanted a ticket for his play, he was more than willing to give her everything.

Wheein can’t find the right words to say no to his generous offers so she solemnly accepts the privileges while they still stand.

When the red curtain comes down hiding the bowed actors as the play reaches its end, the round of applause fades, and the audiences are making their ways out of the theater. There she is, casting a small smile at how much she has enjoy the show.

It was great, Wheein admits, and it would make her want to look for some more familiar experience again in the future.

Wheein gathers herself as her manager calls for her that it’s time for the backstage meeting. She is walking quietly with a bouquet in her arms behind those tall good-looking people who are talking eagerly to one another about the wonderful show.

The first stop is the room of the support actors, the artist thanks every single person she can approach for making her first time experience memorable, and she does the same to the leading actor who is waiting for the special guests in his own changing room.

As much as she wants to appreciate everyone, she is becoming reckless for not knowing how long it takes before she can meet the leading actress, the woman who captivated her through the billboard in the middle of the night.

Her wish doesn’t take long to be fulfilled, they finally guide her to the last stop, the room of the star of tonight, Ahn Hyejin’s changing room.

The artist is still standing behind the crowd, letting them have their own conversation first. Wheein is excited yet nervous that her palms get a little sweat as she realizes the goddess-like woman who takes her breath away is really standing in front of her.

The actress stares at her with sparkling eyes as if there is a universe living inside them. Her endearing smile causes Wheein’s heart to race like running a mile.

Wheein can’t deny that she is falling in love right at that moment.

“Good evening, Miss Jung. I hope you enjoy the show.” Hyejin speaks first and reaches her hand out for the artist to shake.

“That’s such a wonderful show. Of course, I enjoy it. You did a great job, Miss Ahn.” Wheein tries her best not to stutter out of anxiety.

“Thank you” Hyejin accepts her praise with a broad grin, once again, it makes Wheein’s heart can’t keep pace with its rhythm.

“Oh, I got these for you.” The artist almost forgets that she is holding a bouquet for the actress the whole time. So, when it comes across her mind, she nervously hands it to Hyejin who plasters a wide sweet smile on her lips as she hugs her roses tightly in her arms.

Before Wheein can strike any conversation, sadly, her time in the backstage is up. What a shame she has to bid a farewell to the woman in front of her.

What a shame, that she would never be able to see the woman who has stolen her heart at first glance again.

But at least meeting Hyejin does her some good, it makes Wheein find her muse again.

That day, the artist comes home to set a new canvas, smiling as she picks brushes and colors for her next masterpiece.

Wheein paints with a smile. Every line her brushes create, represents how much she has been missing the woman, every color she shades is inspired by the actress.

She is devoting her work to Ahn Hyejin.

She names it _Universe._

Ahn Hyejin finds herself lingering in the art gallery during her day-offs again.

Not many people know that absorbing ecstasy of the paintings and such art pieces is her favorite cup of tea. Today is no difference, she comes to the gallery because she is informed that there is a new exhibition called _You are my muse_ is going on which she wants to check it out.

The actress strolls quietly enjoying every piece of art with appreciation until she is stop by one of many paintings. She doesn’t know why it seems to catch her eyes more than any pieces displaying in the same room. 

Hyejin crosses her arms, mumbles the name of the work to herself as she sweeps her eyes reading all the detail described the art.

_I fall in love with a woman who seems to have all the stars in the universe laying upon her sparkling eyes for the first time on the billboard, for the second time when I watch her singing beautifully on a musical play and for the third time when I look at her in the eyes at the backstage after the play ended._

The actress wonders why this situation is quite similar, and her question is answered right away as she sees the artist’s name.

_Jung Wheein_

Hyejin beams delightfully while her heart picks up its speed as she realizes that the artist she has developed a huge crush on since the first sight feels the same.

It was weird back then, even with Jung Wheein standing behind the crowd she still managed to catch Hyejin’s eyes with her long wavy blue hair and her little cute dimple. That moment Hyejin just know, she has fallen in love with the artist.

If it isn’t destiny that brings her to the artist’s masterpiece when she’s having a hard time figuring out how she would meet Jung Wheein again, she doesn’t know what it is.

“I want the piece. Buy it and make sure to have it hung in my bedroom. I want it to be the first thing I see when I wake up.” Hyejin talks to her manager who keeps distance a few feet away behind her 

“Definitely, Miss Ahn. Anything else you want?”

The actress hums in her throat, then mutters her desire in the low voice with a sly smile.

“Yes, indeed. There’s something else I want.”

“Please say”

“I want Jung Wheein, the artist of this work, maybe for dinner at eight? My place?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if what I write makes any senses OMG  
> Please enjoy and if you kindly leave a comment, it will be very much appreciated.


End file.
